


Traduzione

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock speaks Italian to test its amorous effects on John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traduzione

_“Dov’e’ il Vaticano?”_

“Hmmph.”

John walked past the sitting room and stopped, listening.  He turned back and walked in to see Sherlock staring intently at the telly.

“Sherlock? Are you…. is that  _A Fish Called Wanda_ you’re watching?”

Slender fingers clicked the remote and paused the film.  Sherlock turned his piercing eyes to meet John’s. “It is, John. It was suggested to me regarding one of Lestrade’s more peculiar cases.  Can’t say I’m terribly impressed with the narrative, but the language factor does interest me.”

John folded his arms across his chest. “The language factor? You mean.. Jamie Lee Curtis getting hot when the bloke speaks Italian? What….is that related to the case?  Do people really respond like that just to an accent and words they don’t even understand?”

Sherlock smiled faintly. He gave his voice a particularly velvety tone.  ” _Non lo so, Giovanni. Cosa pensi tu?”_

John swallowed. When he spoke, his own voice was tight and clipped. “What?” 

Sherlock rose from his seat and stood close to John. “ _Credo che sia possibile._ ”

“I don’t…” John licked his lips, “I don’t understand a thing you’re saying, Sherlock.” John’s breathing had increased noticeably. Well, noticeably to Sherlock.

“Now, you do know your share of Latin from medical school, John. I expect you’d take to Italian quite easily. With study and practice, of course.”

“Of course,” replied John, not quite sure why he was feeling so uncomfortable.

“ _Non sarebbe difficile insegnarti,_ ” Sherlock continued.

John’s mouth had opened slightly before he ever intended to speak.  ”That still isn’t making…” he cleared his throat; “sorry… that still isn’t making sense.  I don’t think….”

Sherlock took John’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and angled John’s head slightly upward.   

“ _Allora, Giovanni. Cosa vuoi? Mmm? Ti posso dare un bacio?_ ”

John’s hands dropped to his sides. He looked up at Sherlock with eyes that were suddenly darker and heavy-lidded, but he was obviously still trying to regain some sense of equilibrium. “S-Sherlock..”

“ _D_ _immi di sì, Bello; ti prego_.” Sherlock’s smile had become predatory. He stroked his thumb along John’s lower lip. “ _Voglio sentirti…_ ”

Sherlock leaned in until his face was centimetres from John’s. Their lips were all but touching. He hovered there, unmoving. Waiting.

John drew in a sharp breath, then he closed his eyes.

“ _Sì_ ” he whispered.

Sherlock pressed his exquisite lips against John’s and kissed him softly, slowly. He gently parted John’s lips and let the kisses grow deeper and hungrier until both men had to stop, breathless, and lean against each other for support.

“That,” Sherlock said between breaths, “Was an excellent first step in learning a foreign tongue, John.”

John huffed out a laugh. “You’re quite the inspiring teacher. How do you say ‘thanks’ in Italian?   _Grazie_?”

Sherlock nodded.

“ _Grazie_ , Sherlock,” John laughed.

Sherlock smiled.  ” _Di niente,_ John _. Il piacere e’ mio._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so please attribute any mistakes to Sherlock’s sense of humour in mimicking Kevin Kline’s hilariously clueless character.
> 
> Italian phrases used in this ficlet:
> 
> “Where is the Vatican?” – a line of ‘guidebook Italian’ spoken during foreplay by Kevin Kline’s character in A Fish Called Wanda.
> 
> “I don’t know, John. What do you think?”
> 
> “I think it could be possible.”
> 
> “It wouldn’t be difficult to teach you.”
> 
> “Now then, John. What do you want? May I kiss you?”
> 
> “Say yes, gorgeous; I beg you.”
> 
> “I want to [hear/feel/taste – it’s all the same verb] you…”
> 
> “Yes”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “You’re welcome. It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
